tractorsfandomcom-20200215-history
Latil
at the Weeting Steam Engine Rally 2009]] Latil was a French builder of Cars, Tractors and Trucks. The firms origins go back to1898 when a George's Latil built a portable engine to go between the horse shafts of a cart. History The first truck was offered in 1914 with 4-wd and 4-wheel steering. !! In 1915 Latil developed with the Tourand company an early agricultural tractor, this was a 20 hp machine that had several novel features: the rear wheels mounted inside the chassis side rails and a hoist device was used to raise and lower a plough or other implement mounted at the rear. The Tourand-Latil was demonstrated at several agricultural trials and after the First World War was marketed for a period. In 1918 Latil resumed his work on road haulage tractors, and from 1925 he began to adapt these for agricultural use, initially in the beetgrowing areas of the Ile de France. Latil also pioneered the use of pneumatic tyres on agricultural vehicles in the late 1920s, and his versatile machines were equally at home in the field or on the road.During the First World War hey built 4x4 Gun tractors for the Army. This evolved into the Latil JTL in 1938, with a 3.0 litre petrol engine and a 6-speed transmission. The Germany company of MAN took over the factory in the 2nd World War. After the second world war production resumed with the Diesel powered Latil H14 Tl "Navette" launched in the 1950s. Latil was taken over by Renault in 1955, and latter was sold on to truck maker SAVIEM in 19? and concentrated on forestry machinery production. In 1974 the firm was taken over by Brimont a French trailer builder. Some models were built in the UK under license by Shelvoke & Drewry, and also by Latil Industrial Vehicles in London. A Belgium factory also built some in the 1930's. Model range * Latil Iron Horse - DeLion engine powered drive unit for carts * Latil Gun tractor - Built during WW I * Tourand-Latil tractor built from 1915- ? * Latil 4x4 Timber tractor ** Latil series 1 4x4 Timber tractor - 193? ** Latil series 2 4x4 Timber tractor - 193? ** Latil series 3 4x4 Timber tractor - 194? * Latil JTL * Latil H10 * Latil H14 TL Preservation A few of these French machines are in UK preservation. * Latil 4x4 series 1 of 1938 fitted witha Meadows petrol engine and timber winch in Herefordshire.Latil BM 0154 * Latil 4x4 Series 3 of 1949 fitted with a Meadows 4-DJ diesel and Automowers winch, restored in Herefordshire.(photo above) * Latil of 1937 built by Latil (UK) in Fulham. * Latil on display at the British Commercial Vehicle Museum in Leyland, Lancs. Photo galleries * Gallery of Latil - truck pictures at Autogallery.org.ru * 4-WD online - Latil photo * Photo of Tourand Latil On steel wheels web site. * Shelvoke & Drewry info - Latil photo * Latiltrucks.net See also * List of Tractor Manufacturers * Museums List * Clubs Listing * Web Site Links References * Tractors of Europe, by P. Henshaw and A Morland. page 116/117 * Classic Tractors of the World, by N. Baldwin External links * add relevant links here * www.avant-train-latil.com Category:Companies founded in 1898 Category:Motor vehicle manufacturers of France Category:Former tractor manufacturers Category:1955 mergers Category:Latil Category:Shelvoke & Drewry Category:Former truck manufacturers Category:Defunct bus manufacturers Category:Companies of France